


Wild-eyed

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [94]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Who doesn't have PTSD?, bad coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: An expression of panic or desperation in their eyes.





	Wild-eyed

10k didn’t really panic often or easily. When he did around the group, his panic often spread to the others. Murphy being the worst of the others. Often driving his own panic up to some extreme zombie-attracting levels.

That is of course if the others noticed. Sometimes 10k was good enough that the only way that he showed his own fear or panic was the wild-eyed look he’d get watching the hordes pass them by. 

Sometimes he even hid that look so well that no one noticed, and he’d be able to work through his panic without alerting anyone else.


End file.
